


Untitled

by Soraishi



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soraishi/pseuds/Soraishi
Summary: Kurisu is curious how hacking works.





	Untitled

"Huh? How does that work?" Makise asked Daru.  
"What part of it?" Daru replied, busy with his hacking.  
"I've just never understood it, you type in random things, connect to random things, and then it just works it seems..."  
"Well, It depends on the type of hacking you're doing. If you're trying to make your way into an insecure, hacked-together site, then it's usually a matter of injection or other API exploitations. But if you're trying to hack into big organizations like SERN, then I don't even know. If I'm honest, I just try random things off the internet until it works."  
"Seriously?" She said, surprised hacking didn't work like the movies had tricked her into thinking.  
"Yeah, seriously," he said, taking a sip of his Doctor Pepper.


End file.
